Happy Feet 3 Bleach (Mumble Shinigama Sustituto)
by Mumble Komarov
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA ES LA COMBINACIÓN ENTRE HAPPY FEET 3 Y BLEACH MUMBLE OBTIENE LOS PODERES DE SHINIGAMI DE ICHIGO KUROSAKI POR ACCIDENTE Y POR ESO MUMBLE SE VUELVE UN SHINIGAMI SUSTITUTO


**Nota de autor: este es mí primer fic si hay algo que no le gusta comenten y voy a ver qué puedo hacer gracias**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Comienzo de la aventura**

En el Antártico sur avía una familia de pingüinos emperador durmiendo muy tranquilos dentro de una cueva de hielo cuando empezó a amanecer Mumble se despertó por los primeros rayos del sol que entraba en la cueva donde vivía todas su familia Mumble ve a su esposa y a su hijo que aun durmiendo y se estira un poco y se prepara para ir a pescar pescado para su familia y comienza a caminar a la entrada de la cueva y ve a toda la nación emperador a comenzar la rutina de todos los días y Mumble sale de la cueva y comienza a caminar esta la estrada del territorio del emperador para dirigirse al océano y se encuentra con su mejor amigo Seymour que ya venía de pescar muchos peces para su familia y ve que se dirigía hacia donde está el

**Seymour:** Seymour deja los peces en la nieve y le dice hey hola hermano como estas te has despertaste muy temprano hoy **Mumble:** hola Seymour estoy bien si es que tengo que ir a pescar muchos peses para mi esposa y mi hijo tú sabes **Seymour:** si lo sé hermano Artticus come mucho peses me tengo que ir hermano mi familia me están esperando para comer los peses que he pesque después hablamos adios hermano Seymour agarra todos los peces del suelo y se dirige a su casa con su familia **Mumble:** adios Seymour

**Mumble estaba pescando algunos peses en el océano**

**Mientras tanto en otro mundo más légano del mundo de Mumble**

**Ichigo:** Ichigo estaba luchando para recuperar sus poderes de shinigami recolectando la poco presión espiritual que avías alrededor y lo que quedaba en un pequeño contenedor que Urahara le había dado para que ichigo recolectara la presión espiritual que avía cundo termino de recogiera Ichigo ve otro Ichigo y lo agarra antes de que lo expulsado de donde estaba cuando lo expulsando y salíos Urahara lo estaba esperando con kon y se dirigieron a la sociedad de almas para que Ichigo recuperara su poderes de shinigami con cuidado que nadie las escucharan entraron en un laboratorio que Urahara usaba cuando él era un shinigami y se puso a trabajar en la presión espiritual que Ichigo recogió cundo puso a fusionar la maquina Ichigo y kon empezaron a ver que la presión espiritual que recogió se estaba transformándose en una pastilla que le aria recuperar sus poderes de shinigami pero la maquina empezó a echar chispas y hacer ruidos de alertas **Ichigo:** Urahara que pasa con la maquina está haciendo mucho ruido toda lo sociedad de almas se van a der cuenta que estamos aquí **Urahara:** está fallando la maquina corran que va a explorar la maquina **Ichigo:** no Urahara y mis poderes de shinigami que va a pasar **Urahara:** no se ichigo según por la computadora se está poniendo inestable o no está causando una brecha dimensional a otra dimensión **Ichigo:** Urahara como una brecha dimensional a otro mundo no entiendo cómo puede pasar eso **Urahara:** es simple ichigo la presión espiritual que recogiste es muy inestable y cuando lo puse en la maquina y al concentrarlo en un lugar reducido cauciono que se haga una brecha dimensional a otro mundo temporalmente **Ichigo:** eso es posible y porque paso eso Urahara? **Urahara:** no lo sé es la primera vez que pasa ichigo **Ichigo:** estos bromeando Urahara La pantalla de la computadora: alerta alerta una brecha se ha detentado energía inestable

**POOOOOOM**

**Ichigo:** Urahara donde estas? **Urahara:** estoy aquí Ichigo **Ichigo:** que paso porque la maquina exploto **Urahara:** la energía era muy poderosa y la maquina no soporto tanta energía debemos encontrar otra máquina por suerte pude recuperar el contenedor que contiene tu poder espiritual **Ichigo:** donde ay otra máquina Urahara y donde esta kon **Urahara:** no se Ichigo **Kon:** sáqueme de aquí Ichigo y **Urahara:** levantaron el escombro que aplastaba a kon

**Mientras tanto con Mumble**

Mumble estaba pescando cuando ve una luz muy fuerte segándolo que no le dejaba ver nada y cuando la luz desapareció Mumble se preguntaba que fue eso voy a investigar que fu eso pero a la distancia ve un foca leopardo que nadaba muy rápido Asia él y Mumble empezó a nadar a toda velocidad para escapar pero nuestra nadaba por así denté se trago algo (era la pastilla que Urahara estaba asiendo para ichigo con su presión espiritual para que recuperara sus poderes de shinigami)

**Mumble:** porque me siento raro que es esta sensación no tengo tiempo para pensar tengo que escapar a toda velocidad **La foca leopardo:** ay esta mi comida y está escapando no te me vas a escapar delicioso pingüino **Mumble:** Mumble al oír eso mas se desesperaba por escapar su corazón latía muy rápido por el miedo que sentía y Mumble pensaba como escapar pero sintió un dolor en su pata cuando se da la vuelta para ver porque sintió ese dolor era la foca leopardo que lo agarro de la pata y la empezó a sacudir por todos lados **La foca leopardo:** ya tengo mi desayuno jajaja **Mumble:** auxilio alguien que me ayude gritaba Mumble nuestra lo sacudía a todos lados porque me siento raro que esto pensaba Mumble **La foca leopardo:** no pidas ayuda nadie te va ayudar es inútil vos vas a ser mi desayuno con cara diabólica y con sed de sangre de pingüino **Mumble:** no voy a dejar que me mates grito Mumble con mucha furia voy a luchar por mi familia y Mumble le da una patada con mucha fuerza y se libere no puedo nadar (Mumble no podía nadar porque perdió mucha sangre por la herida que tenía en su pata) ay viene debo escapar mis aletas no responde vamos vamos respondan Mumble cero las ojos y recordó a si familias y sus amigos y todos los buenos momento que paso con su esposa y con su hijo y una liberación de energía que sus heridas sanaron y cuando abrió sus ojos ve a un pingüinos frente de él se veía como un pingüino normal pero su físico era un poco diferente tenia las colores típicos de un pingüinos y también tenía una capa de color negro con rojo escuro como la sangra que cubría todo su cuerpo y en él la parte del cuello tenía una porte blanca y en su cara tenía unas gafas de sol oscuros quien es usted? **Zangetsu:** yo soy tu zanpakutou y solo tú sabes de mí existencia estoy solo para ti y mi nombre es Zangetsu vamos Mumble no ay tiempo que perder debes encontrar tu zanpakutou está entre todas estas cagas blancas que te muestro en una de ellas está tu poder de shinigami solo en una de ellas **Mumble:** Zangetsu que nombre más extraño que tienes y que es una zanpakutou y cómo voy a encontrar esa cosa que vos llama zanpakutou entre tantas cajas **Zangetsu:** una zanpakutou es la re carnación del alma de usuario yo soy tú en una forma de una zanpakutou yo te voy ayudar estas ves pero no ay tiempo que perder debes apurarte antes de que te mate la foca leopardo si quieres volver a ver a tu familia nuevo **Mumble:** Mumble a escuchar lo que le dijo Zangetsu sobre su familia bueno que tengo que hacer para encontrar esa cosa **Zangetsu:** debes concentrarte en sentir una energía entre todas estas cajas vamos cierra los ojos y concentrarte no pierda tiempo pensando solo concentrarte **Mumble:** está bien lo voy a hacer Mumble cierra los ojos y se concentra en sentir una anergia entra todas las cajas que avía ay ciento algo por ay en esa caja blanca **Zangetsu:** muy bien Mumble abrí la caja rápido **Mumble:** ok voy a abrir la caja y Mumble lo abre la caja despacio con poco confianza y ve una empuñadura de una zanpakutou esto es una zanpakutou? **Zangetsu:** si esta es tu zanpakutou vamos Mumble no pierdas tiempo desempúñame rápido le grita Zangetsu **Mumble:** está bien Mumble agarra la zanpakutou con su aleta lo más rápido que pudo y la saca de la caja y una liberación de energía que estas pasando que esta sensación pero porque no tengo la zanpakutou que pasó y va a la foca leopardo que se acercaba para volverlo atacar y ve a Zangetsu en su mente **Zangetsu:** esa sensación que sientes es tu presión espiritual que se ha liberado pero no completo debes decir mi nombre vamos Mumble di mi nombre tú sabes cuál es mi nombre solo tu propio miedo es que impide escuchar mi nombre Mumble el enemigo no te supera en número ay acaso que debas temer no tengas miedo mira al frente adelante Mumble empieza a incrementar su precio espiritual no te detengas retrocede y morirás dudas y te matara vamos grita mi nombre **Mumble:** Mumble grita con todas su fuerzas Zangetsu y con una explosión de energía y una las segadora por la liberación del poder de Mumble aparece la zanpakutou en su aleta de Mumble era casi tan grande como Mumble y negra sin empuñadura con una cuerda blanca envolvía en la empuñadura wow que grande que es esta zanpakutou **La foca leopardo:** que dijo que fue eso porque tiene esa cosa ese pingüino **Mumble:** esta es mi zanpakutou y ahora estas perdido **La foca leopardo:** jajaja yo perdido estás loco pingüino y ahora di tu últimas palabras pingüino jajaja **Mumble:** y que hago ahora dime Zangetsu **Zangetsu:** pon tu zanpakutou frente tuyo y apuntale con tu zanpakutou a la foca leopardo y di getsugatensho rápido Mumble concéntrate **Mumble:** está bien puse mí zanpakutou frente mí y le estoy amputando y Mumble grita con todas sus fuerzas getsugatensho un as de energía sale de la zanpakutou que le da a la foca leopardo directo sin darle tiempo de esquivarlo **La foca leopardo:** que es esa luz nooooo

**Pommmmm la explosión fue muy poderosa que destruyo a la foca leopardo en mil pedazos y tambien destruyendo una parte de un glacial a unos quilómetros de distancia**

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
